1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor and/or a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of high-voltage semiconductor devices include an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (hereinafter referred to as an “IGBT”), a power MOSFET, and a bipolar transistor.
In particular, the IGBT is a switching device having a structure in which a power MOSFET and a bipolar transistor are mixed. The IGBT may have a low driving power, a high switching speed, a high withstanding voltage, and/or a high current density. The IGBT may include an emitter formed on one surface of a substrate and a collector formed on the other surface of the substrate. Due to this structure, a channel of the IGBT may be formed in a vertical direction.